A Marauder Story
by Victorian Countes
Summary: What happends when you mix two girls and the Marauders? A whole mess of trouble. Romance sparks and harsh words are said. What will happen to these supposedly life long friends? JamesLilly SiriusOC RemusOC UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: A Reunion

**A Marauder Story**

((A/N: Hi, ok let's clear some things up before I start this. My Cousin and I wrote this over the summer, when we were _**really**_ bored. And yes this is a Sirius/OC and a Remus/OC pairing. And _**A lot**_ of stuff is out of era; so bare with us/me. Just think of it as if James and the rest of them were born in the 90's. Yup let's go with that. Sowith that in mind, let's get typing….))

**Chapter 1: A Reunion. **

A rather skinny looking teen walked into Kings Cross Station looking for her cousin. "Come on where are you!?!" Then her little Black kitten, Fang came and rubbed her legs, crisscrossing in-between them. "Oh hey Fang, you want to see her too, don't you?" She said picking up the cat and petting it. "You better not be late." She said while tapping her foot impatiently.

She started scanning the station, making mental notes on each person who would pass her by, giving her quizzical looks as to why this girl was dressed in black and what the heck happened to her hair?! While looking for her cousin. She than spotted a rather odd looking teen skulking her way past the people across the station, giving them 'What you looking at' glares when one would point and laugh at her outfit. Which looked like the fifties, eighties and nineties had exploded upon her. She looked rather eager to see her cousin. "Vicki?! Where the devil are you? It's me Serenity!" She yelled, just as she saw her cousin she tripped over her cousin Victoria's trunk, knocking the cage out of her hands, causing the door to burst open and let out a large and slightly dazed cat. "Sorry." She exclaimed over the ordeal.

"Serenity! God, you know you're going to kill yourself doing that!" Victoria said as Fang jumped out of her arms, and went to say 'hi!' to Serenity's cat. "Wow, um very interesting choice in clothes… You know you can all ways call me for clothes." She said while helping Serenity up.

"Oh like your outfit is any better." She commented while rolling her eyes. "Yes, Black is always a good choice. At least mine has color!" She said while looking over the black pants, the long sleeve white shirt, and black T-shirt over it, "and no. White does not count as a color." She said as Victoria was opening her mouth to retort. "What happened to your hair?!" Serenity exclaimed noticing Victoria hair. Usually dark brown with auburn highlights, now was just a darker shad of brown, almost black, with some maroon streaks with one white streak of hair on her left side, where one side of her bangs lie.

"Oh that." She said like it was nothing. "Well just a little rebellion. My mom freaked when she saw it. She almost made me change it back. But thank god Dad didn't make me. I was supposed to do something in exchange…Oh well, I'm here they can't do anything now." She said shrugging it off. "Let's go get our seats before-" She started but was cut of by Serenity's lack of attention. "Never mind I guess there here already…"

Serenity quickly stuffed 'Bug' back into his cage, then started to seem a bit self conscious (which was normally very odd for her) and fixed herself up a bit. Making sure her spiked hair wasn't to precarious looking, and brushed the cat hair from her blouse. "Geeze you act as if you're meeting the minister of magic… The way you clean yourself so quickly…" Victoria commented while reaching for Fang. "Fang!" Victoria yelled as the cat bolted over to a group of guys. "Crap!" She said while running after Fang.

A boy with long black hair looked rather stunned as the cat came running up to him and started crisscrossing in-between his legs. "Hello kitty, who do you belong to?" He asked still looking stunned. "Fang!" Victoria said as she caught up to the cat and picking it up. "God you are going to get killed if you do that again." She said to the cat, she then looked up and noticed the boys for the first time since Serenity lost concentration. "Oh hello James, Remus, Peter," acknowledging each of them, "Oh Sirius, I didn't see you there."

"Feeling the love, Vicks." he said rather sarcastically. "Always there to give is Sirius." She said equally sarcastic. "Wotcher gang!" Serenity stated gleefully, which started to scare Victoria, who never heard her cousin be that full of 'glee'. "Ugh, Bug!" Serenity stated dragging out the 'ugh' you could tell how annoyed she was now. _That's better…_ Victoria thought. Bug was known for being extremely intelligent, had managed to pry the lock on his cage loose and started toward Fang. "Oiy, what's with these little monsters today?" James exclaimed as the cat changed directions and edged toward Peter, who was now huddled behind James trying not to be seen by the cat.

"Why do you call him 'Bug' anyway?" Sirius barked "Seems like a ridiculous name to me." "He is an Egyptian Mau, they have this scarab-like pattern on there foreheads." Serenity said while gesturing toward bug. "Also short for 'Bugger' if he's being a downright prat." "Remind you of anyone Sirius?" Victoria said with a snicker on her face. "Ya, and she's-" He started but his mouth was quickly covered by Remus. "No he doesn't; right Sirius?" He said while making Sirius's head nod up and down. "No I don't." Sirius said muffled by Remus; while James and Serenity were cracking up.

"Serenity, we should go. We should get seats before they all fill up." Victoria said snickering. "Bye Remus, James, Peter, Sirius." She said turning around trying to hold back a laugh, and started walking back towards her stuff. Serenity reluctantly grabbed her pack, but not before stealing a last glance at Remus before boarding the train. She tucked Bug away, and settled down in the train compartment.

((A/N: Please, please, please review. I want to know how I'm writing! Oh and if you read my Avatar fan fiction and think this is better there is a reason, I really, really like Harry Potter and the Marauders. So that's why, _**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_))


	2. Chapter 2: The sketchbook

**Chapter 2: The sketchbook.**

((A/N: Ok, don't kill me about the title, I really couldn't think of another way to title this chapter, I thought it would be good, cause Victoria's sketchbook, plays an important roll in her life, its like her diary, She draws what she feels, and if she is bored, she just draws. Ok now more stalling lets type….))

"You like Remus don't you?" Victoria said as she was sitting down and grabbing her sketchbook, and started drawing a rose. "You know it would be wise to tell said person if you like them. That's how you get boyfriends." She added, talking as if she was explaining an overly complicated equation to a bunch of dumb kids. "Or at least talk to him, cause if you just stare at him you scare him away." She said in her normal voice. "Uh-huh sure, look who is giving me dating advice. A girl who can't talk to the guy she likes without insulting him." Serenity said, but before she could continue, the door to the compartment opened and a guy with long silver/blond hair looked in. "I told you it was taken, and with some Gryffindors as well." "Oh shut up Lucius, you know I hope your not to full of yourself. I hear those pompous annoying prats are the first ones to get beat up." Victoria said without looking up and a little to cheerful on that last part.

"Hmmm, I'm surprised that with a nose so abysmally large as your stuck so high up in the air, has not impaired you vision, causing and un-welcomed accident." Serenity added. "Humph," snapped Lucius defiantly, "Like your ill-timed incident at the station perhaps, or was that done on purpose?" With that said, they left, leaving them in a flurry. "Arg! That Foul prat I'll kill him!!!! I swear I will!!!" Serenity screamed.

"Serenity! Calm down, don't stoop to his level." Victoria said still drawing, never looking up to see what was happening, just listening to it all. The door opend up a second time but, but with James's head poking in. "Hey guys, I found a compartment!" James said coming in. "Hey Vicki! Nice drawing." He said looking at it. "What?! Who said you could sit here!?!" Victoria said finally lifting her eyes up from her drawing, which now had the rose on fire. "Well we did." James said sitting down next to the window, on serenity side. With Peter following like a little dog and sat across from him, with Remus coming in rolling his eyes at James comment, and sat next to Serenity. Leaving Sirius to come in next and sat happily next to Victoria. "Great, I get left sitting next to him." Victoria said under her breath rolling her eyes.

"Oiy vey, you two…" Serenity said rolling her eyes and grabed her own notebook and started writing a haiku about the subject. Remus was watching her intently, while stroking Bug's head, who yet againg got out of his cage and made himself quite at home on Remus's lap; while the rest were busing in their intense 'conversation.'

Sirius sat down and would glance at Victoria a few times, but otherwise she wasn't really there. "Hey Sen, look at this drawing." She said while flipping her book a few pages back to show a picture of a werewolf howling at the moon, while the man himself was profiled in the moon. "Over the summer, I became extremely bored. And I did some research on Lycans; Fascinating creatures." She said while throwing the book over and almost hitting Serenity in the face. Serenity looked at the drawing then glanced back at Moony with a slight smile. Lupin then returned the gaze with a slight blush. Trying to make conversation Sirius asked, "What are Lycans?" "Wow, you don't know anything." Victoria started explaining Lycans to Sirius.

((A/N: Sorry that this is a short chapter, I couldn't really think of anything else. To put, here, plus I'm hungry, lets go find lunch. Yummm lunch….))


	3. Chapter 3: Summer Vacations

**Chapter 3: Summer Vacations.**

((A/N: Sorry Sirius is going to experience a lot of OOCness. Sorry, but well that's they way the cookie crumbles, (oh no cookies, cue drooling….)))

"So I went Skiing with my folks this summer," Serenity said, "_That Muggle sport with sticks_" she added noting Peter slightly confused expression. "What did you lot do over the holiday?" She asked. "Nothing terribly exciting, just visiting my Gran for the most part." Peter squeaked. "Probably a lot better than Moony's break," added James, "He studies most of the time, and the poor bloke suffered a solar eclipse while he was in Kensington too." The Victoria and Serenity him being a bit perkier than usual, however mostly assumed that it was to facing those lonely and painful transformations without his best mates at his side. "What about you Padfoot?" Serenity asked, when Victoria suddenly chimed. "What _did _you do?" "Nothing much, I've been stuck at that bloody awful house, with that bloody awful family. Old bat nearly drove me insane I did manage to pull a few pranks on Regulus though." He said seemingly happier about the pranks than staying with his family.

"You know, he will get you back. He is a Slytherin after all." Victoria said in a warning tone. "I don't think so; he is too much of a goodie-two-shoe." Sirius said shrugging off the comment. "Speaking of Slytherins, Lucius is so annoying! He acts like he owns the world!" Victoria said angrily. "Well he might not own the world, but his father owns about a third of it, at least in the magic community." Serenity added. "Anyway, I can't believe you went _Skiing _Sen. Mother would kill me if she saw me doing a muggle sport. Oh Sen you know the guy who lives near me, you know the really cute one? Well he asked me out!" Victoria said happily. "What did you say?" Sirius said trying to hide the anger in his voice, while you could see James rolling his eyes, Remus sinking in his seat, and Peter just being Peter. "Why do you want to know, but if you must, I said that I couldn't I had to leave for London and go to school. Which was true…" She replied while started to draw another Lycan that looked like Remus.

Serenity stifled a rather painful laugh by shoving her fist in her mouth. She knew this had been going on for a while and was amused that they _still_ would not admit their feelings toward each other. The sun shone heavily on the six as they where drawing nearing Hogwarts Castle. The lady pushing the candy-trolley had stopped by, and their tummies happily filled with sugary goodness began to make them weary."We better change into our robes," said Remus finally breaking the long silence "We should be there soon."

"Oh wow, were here already?" Victoria said getting up and looking out side the window, sure enough she could see a vague outline of the Hogwarts Castle. She grabbed her bag, not realizing that Fang was sleeping on it, forcing Fang to jump out at James. "Oh sorry James!" She exclaimed, "Fang seems to sleep on stuff she knows she is not allowed too." She said while looking threw her bag making sure that there was her uniform, and make-up. "Well I'm going to go change, coming Sen?" "Right behind you," She replied clambering through her pack. She finally pulled out a pair of robes, they were a bit wrinkled and three inches too short, in the ankle but otherwise in good repair; then dashed off to follow Victoria.

There was long line for the restrooms, as everyone had apparently decided to wait till the last minute to change like they had. "So how are things going?" Serenity whispered through the side of her mouth. Victoria looked a bit confused, "What things? I already told you how my summer went." "Oh come on, _you know_." She made a gesture with her head as if pointing toward the boys' compartment, "You know, _Padfoot._" "Oh you know I don't know if he even likes me. I mean he is just so-arg- you can't even describe it. Besides do you know how many girls he snogged? I don't know if its even worth it. What about you?" Victoria said, then coughing really loudly when Narcissa came up behind them. "What s wrong?" Serenity asked. "The air just got really stuff with the stench of snakes."

"What do you want Narcissa?" snapped Serenity "Oh I just thought I heard the name of my blood-traitor of a cousin…" She replied. "And what's it to you that we were talking about 'im Sissy?" " Well, I was about to tell your friend an important detail before jumping into a relationship with him. But since your being _so _polite I'll just keep that little detail to my self." And with that said, she stormed off, not even bothering to change into her robes. "I wonder what she was going to tell us." Pondered Victoria, "Oh don't listen to that old hag, she's full of rubbish, trying to get you worked up most likely." Serenity added. "Probably just telling us that Sirius is a blood-traitor, and us pure-bloods, shouldn't be dating them, or muggleborns or half-breeds for that matter. But what do I care?" Victoria said while people were coming out of the stalls allowing Victoria and Serenity to be next.

"Are those _last years' _robes?!" Victoria said eyeing the robes for the first time. "Well unlike _some _people, the rest of us can't afford new robes every year. Sometimes I wish I had nicer ones, but then I think 'Does it really matter what I wear compared to who I am inside?'" Serenity responded "and it also helps my sewing skills I suppose." She added with a slight blush. "Geeze, you know you can always borrow mine. They would fit better. And yes it _does matter _what you wear" Victoria said while the last two people came out, and her and Serenity went in and changed.

((A/N: ok I think this is good enough. Please Please Review!!!))


	4. Chapter 4: Bound by love and friendship

**Chapter 4: Bound by love and friendship**

((A/N: OK we are going to be conceded, self centered girls for a paragraph or two. Please review!!! I would like to know how I'm doing!))

Victoria came out wearing brand new robes, skirt, shoes, and a new blouse. She headed toward the mirror, and started applying her make-up. Her Mineral based foundation, and blush, her purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, a light red lipstick, and her black mascara. She then twirled her hair and put it in a clip, so it hung down in the back. Leaving her strands of white hair hanging down in front of her eyes, "Well this is about as good as its going to get."

"Oiy, Vicks, put on any more make up people might mistake you for a mime. So lay off a tad eh?" Serenity said as she started put her hair up in a twist. Then she started work on her robes. She got out her wand and was muttering something under her breath. All of a sudden it started to mend itself and add length to the hem. And as and added touch, the top of her collar turned a beautiful Gryffindor crimson. "Best you not tell anyone about that, magic on the train an all."

"Humph, cute." Victoria said rolling her eyes and putting her wand to her face, and muttered something under her breath, and the make-up started to blend so it looked as if a professional had applied it. "I won't if you won't." Victoria said as she put on the last piece of her outfit; a new black choker with a sterling sliver cross on it. "Ah, now I'm ready to go out." She said heading out, and toward her compartment catching the eye of all the guys waiting for there girlfriends to come back.

"Just one more thing," Serenity said as she proceeded to turn her collar up, "Ah, brilliant." She quickly walked back to the compartment, her only focus to get back before time was up. Not paying attention of all the people looking at her (boys admiring, their girlfriends gawking), and apparently didn't even see Remus coming down the hall with and armload of books, as they both proceeded to knock each other over. "Omigosh I'm _soo_ sorry!" yelped Serenity, in an almost uncharacteristically high voice.

"No no, I should have been paying more attention; its just difficult to see over this stack f books." He gestured toward them and started to pick them up, Serenity helped. "What were you doing with all of these anyway?" She asked "Oh, I borrowed them from a friend over the summer, you know for some light reading. Anyway I was taking them back to him." "_Light_ reading? Try _"stack of tomes"_." Said Serenity "I guess the boys weren't kidding when they said you love to read." With that they continued down the corridor.

Victoria knocked on the door, to make sure they guys weren't changing when she herd the "come in" From Sirius voice she entered. "Wow, Victoria, you um…look really good." Sirius said gawking at her. "Thanks Sirius." Victoria said placing her bag and making sure she had a book. "Ya Victoria, you look really hot!" James piped in, "OH put your eyes back in your socket you egotistical, spoiled rotten Prat!" Victoria spit out.

Serenity and Remus stood in the doorway smirking, then clambered to their seats. "That's Prongs for you," Remus joked "Always _such_ a hit with the ladies." James then went on to give him a scathing look that could pierce bedrock. "Oh yes and you Moony are just a regular Casanova." Spat James with a venom that matched his stare "Honestly how many women are going to go out with a guy who can barely vocalize the words 'Hello, how are you today?' to any member of the opposite sex, much less ask them on a date." Remus turned red. "Oh come off it, at least he minds his place, and I certainly find that a much more attractive trait, then randomly shooting your mouth off and acting like a chauvinistic pig!" barked Serenity. "Oh isn't it so nice," Sirius casually remarked "that now we are finally together, we are now truly bound together by love and friendship." "Flattery will get you everywhere; sarcasm gets you a pastie to the head." Said James, holding up his pumpkin pastie threatening to throw it.

"James if that comes any where near me, I will beat the crap out of you with my fists. And don't think that I won't." Victoria said turning around with a hard stare that made the statement "If looks could kill" go threw everyone's mind in the compartment. "And besides who are you to speak of? You hit on every single girl you meet. It's sad, you know half of our house thinks that it's depressing." Victoria said while glancing at Serenity winking, "And you know who thinks it's the most depressing?" Victoria said, "LILY!" Both of the girls said while putting there hands over there hearts, followed by putting there hands on there head, like they were going to faint, twirling around and fell. Only to be caught by a laughing Sirius and Remus. "Ok Sirius you can let me go now." Victoria said while getting up. "OK," Sirius said and completely let go having her fall to the ground. But before she hit the ground she grabbed onto his hand, bringing him down onto the floor with her, all of them (Minus James who was giving a look of 'I will set you ablaze right now' on his face) cracking up with laughter. Victoria got up and grabbed another book from her bag. Sirius stuck out his tongue at James and took the book in Victoria's hand, and flipped to a random page, it had a picture of a guy with long black hair, surrounded by a bunch of bunch black dogs. Victoria noticed this and grabbed the book back. "Hey! And stealing people things get you nowhere."


	5. Chapter 5: Situation Slytherin

**Chapter 5: Situation Slytherin**

"So what's the situation on the Slytherins this year?" Said Peter "Oiy Peter you've been so quiet, I hardly noticed you and what are you talking about?" said a slightly startled Victoria "What do mean by 'What do you mean', the pranking war _obviously_." Said a marginally exasperated Serenity. "It's not like we haven't been doing it for the past four years with Slytherin or anything."

"Well, you know, we could set Snivellus's hair on fire." James piped in. "Oh like that's original. Besides, I can't get to involved, Mum will kill me if I get bad grades…" Victoria said while putting her book back, while Sirius stared at her with a confused look. "Why are concerned about grades? You're like in the top 5 of the girls. Your smarter than most of the 7th years." Remus piped in. "Ya, but my mom wants me to become an Auror, so I need top marks, not to mention, I want to get top marks. God you know she tried to set me up over the summer!!!" Victoria remarked.  
"Is it just me," added Serenity "or does it seem a bit odd that your snooty pureblood parents want an _Auror_ in the family? I mean I can understand them wanting good marks and everything, every parent does, but don't dark wizards try to generally avoid all law enforcement links to the Ministry? One could argue they are trying to use to butter them up, but haven't they already figured out that Victoria isn't like them? That in the most likely circumstances she wouldn't defend their case but stand on the truth and turn them in?" The compartment fell silent. Soon the train had reached the end of the track and it was time to get off. They could hear a familiar voice just outside "Firs' years! Firs' years o'er 'ere!" a large man with beetle black eyes bellowed. "Well," stated Remus "We better get a move on then. Or else we'll be late for the sorting. _Again_." "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that, what happened to you lot last year?" asked Victoria "Lets just say," replied Sirius "it involved shaving cream, elastics, simple charms, smoldering Slytherins and a heap load of imagination." he said with a wink.  
"Well, just leave me out of it this year." Victoria said while grabbing her bag. Sirius had herd her muttering, "God, just broadcast that they're Dark Wizards! Like she knows! So what if my parents want me to be successful? NO! They have to be Dark wizards for that to happen…" She grabbed Fang's cage (With Fang already in it) and walked out of the compartment

Serenity let out a long sigh. "Make one observation, and it blows up in your face; Typical. After all it's not like they weren't supporters of ol' Voldy-dear back in the day... Yep that's it Seren, think aloud once more and you're future's screwed." She noisily clanged Bug's cage and skulked out into the night. Remus came after her. "Oh come on, don't beat yourself up about this." He said trying to calm her "You just making a point, trying to be cautious and protective of your cousin." "And that's just it isn't it?" Serenity said choking back tears "A fat lot of good it did us, now Vick is mad and we are still no closer to solving this." "Okay enough!" he said "I don't want to hear another word about this until you've got a clear head. You're letting your emotions do the talking, we'll head to the feast and talk about it afterwards, alright?" Serenity nodded although his tone and words had taken her by surprise. "You'd make a good professor you know." She said suddenly "What? How do you mean?" He said a surprised. "The way you give out advice, and can think out solutions to problems on your feet." "Oh" he said with a slight blush. Then they continued their walk to the castle.  
"O My God. I can't believe it! She get all choked up over one little thing and then Remus just moves in to comfort! God it's not my fault!" Victoria said while de-boarding the train. "Oh and who are you pissed at Victoria?" Lucius said behind her. "Just bug off Lucius. I'm in no mood." Victoria retorted. "You know I missed or little date, now it seems as if you're avoiding me." "Now why would I avoid _you_ Lucius? I mean its not as if I despise you and everything you stand for, and your just a stuck up pig headed prat who has nothing better to do then cause trouble?" Victoria said with heavy sarcasm injected into it. "Ah it seems you've described your dear Sirius..." Lucius said then walking away.  
Serenity stormed in the castle and walk down the otherwise dark, yet well-lit corridor. She followed the many students trying to get through the congested giant double doors, since every one seemed to be scrambling for their seats before the sorting. She pulled up a chair near the boys and plopped down unceremoniously. Victoria took the only seat available, right across from Serenity. The sorting went quickly, and then Dumbledore stood up to speak. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts; or for you first years, welcome to your first year at Hogwarts..." as if picking up on Victoria's and Serenity's fight Dumbledore added this to the end of his speech. "Now as the year passes on, we all must cope with each others flaws, and remember to judge people as you would be judged." Then he sat and the food appeared. "Finally..." Victoria said as she grabbed for some salad. As she sat and ate, she stared at her plate, not wanting to look at Serenity.

Serenity sat there for a while not quite in the mood for eating. In fact, it wasn't until everyone started looking at her quizzically that she bothered to take a sliver of kidney pie. She was mulling in her thoughts for so long she didn't notice when Dumbledore's speech had subsided, nor did she notice the turn in the boy's conversation until she was tapped on the shoulder. "Oiy, you feelin' okay Sen? And Vicks, you don't look so good yourself" Prongs inquired. "I'm fine." they both muttered in turn. After the feast they all headed back to the common room.

((A/N: whoo that was long! That might be the longest ever…))


	6. Chapter 6: Cat fight! Watch out!

**Chapter 6: Cat fight, watch out!**

((A/N: Ok, sorry it took so long to post this, I had school crap, and its hard writing a convincing fight…))

"Oh, alright that's enough, knock it off you guys and tell us what's eating you." Sirius barked finally after arrival. "And none of us are leaving until this is settled." added James.

"Ya Right." Victoria said rolling her eyes, "Why should I?" She said starting to walk to the girl's dormitory.

"Get back here!" Sirius barked at her.

"Make me." Victoria said not turning around.

"Fine; but you asked for it." Sirius said running in front of her, cutting her off, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"What the Heck Sirius?! Put me down you sick, disgusting dog!"

"Fine" He replied and threw her on the couch. "Now tell us what's going on!" He said angrily at both of them.

"Why?! Why should I?!!!" Victoria yelled. "Why should I explain my self to this, sick, disgusting, ghastly, HALF-BLOOD!?!!" She said with a lot of venom. Everyone stared in shock. No one ever heard that from Victoria before.  
"Excuse me? Was that pathetic excuse of a blow aimed at me?" Snapped Serenity indifferently, "What's it to you that I am? A Half-blood? My mum's a mudblood and I'm darn proud of it. What the hell happened to you? In all of these years of dieing to be accepted among the popular folk, albeit fashion, trends, cliques even attitude, you are willing to trade your morals and what you know to be true, to betray your friends, just fit into a crowd with a racial discrimination? To throw away true friends over tasteless bigots, yah know, I used to respect you, not sure if I do anymore."  
"Oh don't give me that line of crap. You never respected me, you always shot me down. You think I'm trying to fit into a crowd? I already do! I was born into that crowd. So what if I fit in with them doesn't mean that I am one. I thought I had true friends. I thought you were one. Not all freaking purebloods are evil; much to your disbelief." The end of that sentence was filled with such venom that all of the Marauders, even peter who was not even paying attention, cringe.

"I don't hate purebloods, nor do I think that they're all evil, look at Pads here he's a nice enough bloke, what I hate is the fact that everything I say whether comment or criticism, you take as a threat. And it's not the fact you want to be accepted, everyone does, it's the fact you're trying _too_ hard and for the _wrong_ crowds. And it's not that I don't want to be loved and respected like you, it's that I refuse to let the world influence the me, no matter what the world says or dose, I refuse to change the way I think or dress. Those things reflect who I am; no one else. So what if someone doesn't agree with it? Who really cares? Not me! And no one has the right to take those away from me. And you know what? I found a group I'm accepted in just the way I am. These blokes right here. They don't care who I am, or what I dress like. Cause you know what? They care about the person on the inside, unlike those bigots you are trying to pass off as friends. Tell me, honestly, when was the last time you bought something _you_, no influences whatsoever, liked?" Serenity spat out.

"Did you see what I was wearing? Do you see me?! That's me. I don't change to fit into crowds. Greatly to your skepticism, all of those things I bought because I liked them. Not because other people like them. Because if you didn't notice. No one else does." Victoria spat out, "You're just jealous and you know it. You hate my family and what we stand for. Why do you hate my parents for wanting a better brighter future for me?! You hate them for what you _think _they did! They did it to protect us; to protect you. It's not my fault my Uncle married a mudblood, so next time they feel like trying to protect you, or your mother, I'll tell them to skip it, let them have you!!

"You know what I don't know why I try. I could care less what you want to wear, but I do care about what you say!! I'm sorry that I am being defensive about my family! I'm sorry that when you accuse them of trying to use me to butter them up I get pissed! Sorry for even liking you." said each word of each sentence filled with poison, now the room was cringing. As she turned around and headed strait up to her dorm with every one moving out of the way, leaving Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter in a state of shock, and just leaving Serenity in the common room.

Just as she had reached the top of the stairwell, she hit against something hard. She put her fist to it and started banging. A placid sound rang. Yes she couldn't see it, but it was definitely solid. All of the sudden the individual steps retracted as if to form a slide. "What the...!" She slid unceremoniously down to the floor. "Black!" "We told you that you wouldn't leave until the matter is settled." Sirius said with a slight smirk "God Sirius why don't you just but out!" She said annoyed. "I jinxed it so you couldn't until then. Now, I see some wounded cats and some harsh words exchanged, but no resolution however." He set Victoria back in an armed chair and plopped down on the couch containing the boys with a look of anticipation. They looked at each other in silence for about five minutes before Serenity finally spoke. "Look I'm sorry about this, the words I exchanged with you were born of anger, not that I view the subject any differently, I just wish I would have chosen my words more carefully."

"Yes you should have. I will not deny that. I know that you think my parents are death eaters; but you're wrong" She started, then switching languages so she was talking in French, something She and Serenity had learned so they could hold a private conversation without James, or Sirius eavesdropping. "I know that their possibly death Eaters. I am not this poor little oblivious girl that you think I am. If you want to protect me, forget it. Protect yourself. Protect your little mudblood of a mother and traitor of a Father." She said switching to English and facing Sirius, "Get rid of that Freaking Jinx!"

"So you assume that we would trade our lives to someone seeking to murder anyone he doesn't come in agreement with, or not even on intellectual affairs, but on your blood type? A matter in which it is impossible to choose? Mate I rather die defending what I know to be true, than to live cowering behind a murderer! My parents and I knew the risks long before this was an issue. Get off the fencepost and chose sides _now_ Victoria Harper, it's impossible to serve two masters. Continue in your cowardly ways if you wish, but at least _I_ know where my loyalties lie, and I thought you did too." Serenity replied in French, and with that she skulked up the stairs, into their dormitory, stopping waiting for Sirius to get rid of the jinx, which he did terrified to what would happen if he didn't.   
"God I know where they are, who in the hell said that I cowered behind that murderer!" Victoria said in English, to show Serenity that she didn't care if the rest herd it. "You see what happens when we 'Talk it out'!" Victoria said as she pushed past Sirius who fell to the ground with the amount of force applied.

((A/N: Ok not my favorite chapter. But hey what can you do? God Victoria sounds like a bitch in this…Man I hate this one. Poor little first years….PLEASE PLEASE **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**))


	7. Chapter 7: Twin Beaters

**Chapter 7: Twin Beaters.**

Serenity opened her trunk and got out her pajamas to change into. Then she collapsed onto her bed, and stared at the ceiling with a heavy sigh. "What took you guys so long?" said a voice coming from the dimly lit room. Serenity turned around to face the orator; she had long shoulder length hair and emerald green eyes. "The boys detained us, Lily." said Serenity indifferently. "Not planning any more pranks are you, because I _will_ turn you in. Its aga-" "_Against the rules_, I know, I know. Actually they wouldn't let us leave the common room until Victoria and I tried to resolve this dispute we've been having over current events." Sen replied "Oh, well how did it turn out?" "Pah! Turn out? It was a ruddy disaster! I know I could have phrased things to her differently, but what am I supposed to tell her but the truth? And if she can't handle the truth, her reaction is not in my control and that's her problem."  
Victoria got to her bed next to Serenity's and fount a black owl, with a message with a green mark on it. She took the message and threw it in her trunk and sent the owl on its way. She then changed into her pajamas and got her sketch book. "What took you so long Victoria?" Lilly asked coming over. "The Boys kept me." Victoria said with an eye roll. "And don't worry I won't be doing any pranks this year." She said as Lilly was opening her mouth to give the same lecture that she wanted to give to Serenity. "Oh ok then." Lilly said walking away, kind of sad, she had it all prepared, and she wanted to give it to someone.

"Look Sen, I'm sorry Ok? I do know what is going on with my parents... I just don't want to believe it. You know how they expected me to get into The Snakes like them right? Well since I disappointed them with that, they tried to set me up with Lucius!!!"  
"Look, I'm sorry too, but Lucius Malfoy?!? That's terrible! What was his reaction?" inquired Serenity.  
"God I think he was very please with himself. You know he thinks that I _wanted_ to go out with him!!" Victoria stated.  
"Ughghh." Serenity shuddered. "So is there anything else I should know about, other than your unwilling betrothal?"

"Nope, god you know Slughorn started his 'Slug Club' again." Victoria said with disgust and rolling of the eyes. "Oh and I might be going out for Chaser in Quittach."

"Really?!? I'm trying out for Beater!" Serenity said.

"That or Beater, see if I'm a Beater, I can make it hit Lucius!" Victoria said happily.

"Oiy vey, dear old Sluggy's at it again eh? Great, and now he'll ask either of us to join again, and we will have to unwillingly accept, and spend all freakin' year at his stupid little socials and not have any fun whatsoever this semester. Sometimes life's a piece of rubbish, eh?" stated Serenity glumly.

"Well if you get one you get the other. You know, I still can't believe that Sirius lifted me up and threw me on the couch!"

"Yeah, he's not the biggest person in the world, but he's some scrappy dog, I'll give him that much." said Serenity with a smile "Hey it would actually be kind of cool if we could be a Beater team together, just think, you and I smacking those Slytherin gits upside the head with bludgers and rendering them unconscious, _legally_."

"Now I like the sound of that! I think I'll go out for Beater. But sadly Sirius is a beater, and so I could put him out of position." She said realizing that possibility

"Yes, but he could be a decent chaser." Serenity pointed out.

"But maybe I could hit James a couple times!" Victoria said very happily!

"Ha-ha, quite sure lots of girls would enjoy smacking him across the face. I'm not sure hooch would be too keen on us assaulting our own players though. She is after all a Gryffindor." said Serenity still slightly amused. And with that she pulled on her pajamas and lay down to sleep.

"Well if it's an accident..." Victoria said while pulling her hair into a pony and lying down to sleep.

"Yeah right, I know you too well; there would be _no _accident in those regards. The only thing you would do would be to stage it, and trust me, Hooch would _not_ all for it, brilliant person she is." muttered Serenity muffled from her pillow, "'Sides, I know you hate the bloke an' all but at least _attempt_ to be patient with him?" She turned to Victoria, who turned out hadn't been listening, as she gave a slight snore. Serenity sighed and drifted into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Schedules

**Chapter 8: Schedules**

The Next day Victoria got up relatively early and headed toward the showers. Letting the hot water wake her up, she got out put her hair in her towel, and then on her pajama's again, and her robe over it, and then walked back to her bed and started searching for her other uniform and robe in her Trunk. "Where is it?!"

"Where is what?" Then observing her cousin bolting about her trunk searching for clothing, she asked "You're robe? I haven't seen it since last evening, ask Lilly maybe she knows." She inclined her head with as if pointing to their roommate's empty bed. "But she left to eat breakfast a little while go."

"Dang! You know what, I bet its down stairs." Victoria said while grabbing her uniform and changing quickly, and combing through her hair. She bolted across the room, got to the door, and about half way down the stairs, she remembered that she had no make up on, her hair was still wet, and Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter were waiting for her and Sen. "Oh Crap!" She said before turning around and bolting up the stairs again and shutting the door behind her. "Never let me do that again!" She said while she went to the bathroom to blow dry her hair.

"May I inquire as to why you would leave your robes down there? Weren't up late snogging last night or anything were we?" said Sen with a slight smirk.

"Well yes. You know Remus is a really good kisser." She said smirking, while striating her hair. She then stepped out of the bathroom to see her cousin in a state of shock with a look on her face that you couldn't tell weather it was, hurt, angry, or envious. "Joking! Just kidding! Remember when I was pissed at you. Sirius picked me up, my robe fell off." Victoria said while putting on her make up, a mineral cover up, eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow, and lip gloss. Then putting her wand to her face it all blended perfectly. "Now I'm ready. Come on hurry up then! Look I'll meet you at breakfast ok?" Victoria said while walking down the stairs to the Common room.

Serenity leapt out of bed, already fully clothed, and started to work on her hair. A few minutes later she clambered down the stairs to the common room and after finding Victoria asked "Did you find them?"

"Yep. Now give it back Sirius!" Victoria said while giving the evil eye to Sirius. "Make me." He simply stated. "All right. You asked for it" She said while walking up to Sirius, grabbing his hand, pulling him close like she was about to kiss him. You could see that Sirius was smirking, obviously happy, and James was smiling, and Remus was in a state of shock, he never thought that Victoria would ever kiss him, not after what happened between them. Victoria smiled leaned in, and flipped him over, onto his back. "Now, do you want me to do that again?"

"No..." He croaked.

"Dang girl, when did you learn that?!" James said in aw.

"Oh you learn a lot of stuff over summers; especially when you can't do magic in front of muggles." Victoria said while grabbing her robe from Sirius, and putting it on. "Ready?"

"All set, lets head down." Serenity said looking at Remus to see if her cousin really was joking, after a minute, and almost being caught by him, she just let it die.

"Good Idea. I want to see my classes." Victoria said while smoothing out her robe. They all left with Sirius dragging behind and Victoria said, "Ok come on Sirius it didn't hurt that bad."

The all headed down to the great hall, then sat down at their house table.

"Here are your schedules for this year." said Professor McGonagall her face as unreadable as ever. "Brilliant," said Serenity "I am taking Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions (which was followed by a choking gagging motion) Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Charms, Muggles Studies, and Ancient Runes." "Oiy," Smirked Sirius with obvious distaste "plans on sleeping at all this year?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, and looked at her schedules. "Sweet. I'm taking Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Ruins, Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Jeeze." Said Sirius, "You too? Why can't you take the easy classes like the rest of us? You make us feel dumb."

"Sirius, we don't need any help doing that. What are you taking??" Victoria said while grabbing his schedule. "Defense against the Darks Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures?? Is that it? Wow, Sirius that's just wow. That's sad really." She said while giving it back, and looking at Remus. "So Remus, what are you talking??"

"Holy snap!" said Serenity "He's taking _everything_!"

"With the exclusion of Divination." Remus added quickly

"Well, that's Moony for you," sighed James "Marauder by night, insufferable bookworm by day."

"But I mean sudations tendencies are kind of attractive." said Serenity, then realizing what she said added quickly "To some girls I mean."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Lets see I wonder who the 'some girls' are??" she said under her breath so only Sen could hear. "Ok James, Remus is taking everything, Sirius is taking nothing. What are you taking??" She said while grabbing it. "Well it's about normal; nothing good nothing bad."

"What?!!" said Remus grabbing James' schedule "_You're_ taking _Arithmancy_?!? You hate numbers!" "Hmmm," remarked Serenity "I wonder if he is taking it for how much he will learn, or the _company_ that will be in the classroom." At that moment a Lily and a group of girls ran past giggling clearly excited at the classes they were taking. James flushed, while the rest of the group sniggered.


	9. Chapter 9: Fire Burn and Caldron Bubble

**Chapter 9: Fire Burn and Caldron Bubble **

"Oh God, Slugghorn first class of the day; not to mention its going to be filled with Slytherins." Victoria said while grabbing her bag and getting up with everyone else. "You have Slugghorn first hour?? Bummer." Sirius smirked. "You have it too idiot." Victoria said Sirius looked at his schedule. "SHOOT!!"

They walked out of the great hall laughing, and towards the dark, dank dungeons in which the potions class took place. They opened the large wooden oak doors to reveal the class inside. The room was filled with a scent that smelt of different types of spices, herbs, potions and oddly enough, rotten eggs. The jeering Slytherins looked at them with a disgust and smug sense of superiority. "Ah," said Slughorn cheerfully.

"Great, Sluggie spotted us." Victoria said as Slughorn walked toward them smiling. "Ah, Remus, Serenity, Victoria. You haven't replied back to my invitation to my little back to school party." He said happily. "Well. I...we've..." They all stammered at once. "Its ok, I need it by the end of the week." Slughorn said turning around and heading to the front of the room. "Let's sit here." Victoria said while grabbing a table and ended up sitting next to Sirius on one side and Sen on the other. "Don't say anything Sirius." As he was opening his mouth to remark about the party.

"So how are we going to ditch the abominable slug-man?" whispered Serenity, "I honestly have no idea." said Remus adding a tablespoon of dragon blood to his cauldron. "Ok Children quite down! I see some of you have started the potion. You have until the end of class to finish it." Slughorn said. Victoria started adding the ingredients to her cauldron. "Umm Victoria which do I add first???" Sirius asked. "The Dragon blood," "What do I add next??" "2 dragon scales," "And after that?" "Oiy Sirius read!!!!" Victoria said, frustrated.

Serenity sniggered, "Yah know Sirius, I knew you were somewhat illiterate, but I had no idea you were incapable of reading." she said as her potion gave off a slight silvery vapor. Sirius gave her a scathing look of death. "Anyway back to Slughorn..."

Victoria's potion gave off a slight silvery vapor and then a puff of white smoke. " Victoria! Your way ahead of every one! Good Job!! Serenity you too!" Slughorn said as he went around looking at potions. "Sirius maybe you should look at Victoria's. To you know get an idea of what you want."

At this point in the conversation Sirius was smacking his head repeatedly against the edge of his cauldron. Unfortunately for him, his long hair touched the brim of his brew and suddenly lighted on fire. Peter (being the brilliant child he is) decided he would dump his potion on top of Sirius' head to douse the flames. But he tripped, and they were both covered in his solution, resulting in an allergic reaction consuming them with boils. But look on the bright side, the fire went out.

"WHAT THE HEACK?!?!" Victoria said stepping back to keep the solution away from her. "Umm Sirius, If you wanted help, you could have asked..." she said stifling a laugh, while the rest of the room burst out in laughter, including Slughorn. "Ok, next time before you go banging you head on your cauldron, tie your hair back." Victoria said smiling. "Because it would be a shame for you to bald this early in age." James said laughing.

Slughorn, still chuckling uncontrollably, reached into the storage cupboard and procured an antidote for their massive boils. "Very well, well the rest of you who have not managed to spill your potion across the floor and each other, would you please place your substance into the labeled flasks and bring them to my desk for your grades."

"Well that was a complete... umm what's the word?" said Sirius as they were walking back.

"I believe the term 'fiasco' would work well here." replied Remus

"Yes precisely, that was a complete fiasco."

"I've never seen Slughorn laugh so hard. Sirius you might get invited to a party now; lucky for you." Victoria said poring her potion in the flask. "Ya Lucky for me," Sirius said rolling his eyes, but secretly smiling. "Well I got transfiguration next, what about you Sen?"

"I think we all do. Why do you hate her so much? McGonagall is actually really cool, mind you actually _behave_ in her class." replied Serenity

"Well, if you've been in as detentions as us, you'd understand _why_." said Sirius knowingly "Isn't that right Moony?"

"You mean the detentions _you_ put me in." growled Remus "But yeah McGonagall's pretty decent, after all she'd be a better professor than old Snivelly right? Can you imagine _him_ as a professor?!?"

"Yes actually I can. The room full of darkness. And if you ever have kids James, he will put them through hell." Victoria said, walking into the room, and seeing Snape all of them started laughing.


	10. Chapter 10: Silkworms to soy beans

**Chapter 10: Silkworms to soy beans**

"Take you seats!!! Take Your Seats!!!" McGonagall said. Serenity sat next to Remus, James next to Peter, and then Sirius sat down and the only other seat open was either next to Sirius, or Lucius. Victoria quickly sat down before one of his followers sat down. "Sorry Girls. Lucius is open." Victoria said smirking. Sirius turned around and nodded at James in approval. "So wanted to sit next to me huh?" "No I just didn't want to sit next to Lucius." She replied smiling. "Feelin' the love Vicks." he muttered while glaring.

"Class I believe I said to settle down!" reprimanded McGonagall with her extremely thick Scottish accent. Two Slytherin girls continued whispering to each other animatedly. A flash of purple light, and the girl's lips were suddenly sewn shut. "I also believe I have told you girls more than once to be silent. Perhaps with your lips shut, you might be able raise your grades from 'D' to at the very least 'A'."

Victoria sniggered at the girls. "What? Why are you glaring?" Victoria whispered while McGonagall was turn around. McGonagall turned around, at the sound of voices, but seeing nobody talking turned back around.

"It's just... ermm... never mind" he whispered back.

Victoria was contemplating what he said, and then smiled. McGonagall then turn around and started talking about something she wasn't paying attention too. She was off in thought.

"Miss Harper!" said McGonagall "We are trying to turn silkworms to soy beans, and I daresay your worm is a bit singed." And sure enough, as she looked down, her silk worm was on fire. "Aqua erecto!" said Victoria drenching the charred worm, and then smiled meekly. "Well, I'm glad to see you pay attention in professor Flitwiks class at any rate." sighed McGonagall.

Victoria sulked back down. "What were you thinking about?" Sirius asked. "Its not like you to daze off." "It's just...ermm...never mind" she replied.

Serenity and Remus rolled their eyes. "Come on," said Serenity "Let's go to lunch." They all got up and headed toward the great hall. Victoria was in a daze that she ran into Lucius. "Oh Jeeze sorry," she said looking up to see who she ran into. "Oh its _you_."

"Yes it's me. I saw your unfortunate silkworm. It's interesting, you never seem to daze off. I wonder what you were thinking about. Well more of whom." He said smirking.

"Just bug off Lucius." With that she stalked off to the great hall, trying to make sure Sirius wasn't walking too closely to her.

When she got to the table, she sat across from James, instead of next to Sirius, leaving Sirius confused. While the rest filed in their regular seats. "So anything interesting going on gang?" inquired Serenity, helping herself to some steak and kidney pie.

"Hey James when are Quittach tryouts?" Victoria asked looking at him.

"Um I think in a couple weeks. Why?" James said confused.

"Because I'm thinking of joining; I was going to try out for Beater of Chaser; but Leaning towards Beater." Victoria said smiling.

"WHAT?!?!" James said choking on his steak.

"SHE SAID SHE WAS TRYING OUT FOR BEATER!" Serenity loudly in his ear "And I'm trying to be one too."

"I HEARD WHAT SHE SAID THE FIRST TIME YOU TWIT! NO NEED TO SHOUT!" He said back angrily, Serenity shot him a coy smile that told him she knew what he meant the first time around.

"You're the one who's shouting James." Victoria said smirking. "So what do you think of me and Sen joining?"

"I guess you can, it just kind of surprised me that two _girls_ would want to try out for such an event." He said

"And just what do you mean by that?!?!?" Snarled Serenity as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him next to her face.

"I just meant that you need to be prepared for the grueling training you have to go through each season is all." he said starting to panic "Kindly let go." he asked as he tried to pull his shirt away from her grasp. She didn't budge.

"Are you insinuating that girls can't play as well as you? That we can't work out? That we can't kick your but?" Victoria said with an ice cold scathing look of death on her face. "I've seen your training, it isn't that hard. I could do it any day."

"It's just... just... I ... you... aw nevermind." he answered and Serenity threw him back in his seat, continuing to give him a scathing look of death.

"Hey you know Beaters my position!" Sirius said, not have been paying attention till just now.

"I know, but you'd be a better chaser, get rid of that git who forgets which side is his own." Victoria said still looking at James with a Scathing look of Death. "Why did you put him on anyway?" Remus asked. "Well he is a really good chaser, if you take out the forgetting part… And we didn't really have any other choice…"

They continued in frustrated silence for what seemed like hours, until Remus finally broke the silence. "We have Care of Magical Creatures next, so we better get a move on, or else we'll be late."


	11. Chapter 11: Erklings

**Chapter 11: Erklings**

They headed off towards the class. The bright autumn day was warm with a slight breeze beckoning winter nearer. The greeted professor Kettleburn, and proceeded to sit down in silent expectation of the lesson. Victoria whispered to Sen, "You want to practice on Saturday?"

"Sounds great." Serenity answered.

"Good. If we do it around 8 in the morning James will see us, and we can show him up." Victoria said with an evil smile, "Oh Madam Hooch can give us the beater bats and blugers."

Serenity chuckled and nodded quietly in agreement. Professor Kettleburn got up from his desk, and spoke. "Good afternoon class. Today we will be studying..." He reached into his desk and pulled out a miniature elf-like creature "Erklings. Can anyone tell me what they are known for?"

Victoria slid down her chair not knowing what he was talking about. "They just look like little ugly elves thinks to me." She muttered under her breath. Serenity raised her hand in the air and started to bounce up and down on the balls of her heels.

"Uh, yes miss..?" "Hullhund, Erklings have a high pitched laugh, which the use to lure young children to their demise." Serenity said beaming.

"Yes, vunderbar! 20 points to Gryffindor!" said a particularly pleased Kettleburn. "The Erkling is a small elf-like creature native to Germany. Its high-pitched laugh is particularly entrancing to children, which Erklings like to eat. Erkling killings have decreased dramatically over the last few centuries as the German Ministry of Magic has put in place strict controls over the creatures."

"Suck up" Victoria said under her breath.

"Excuse me for actually _studying_. Besides I just won us 20 points, I don't see why you're complaining." She muttered back to Victoria.

"So there basically Sirens to Children?" Victoria said sitting up, smirking. "I mean Sirens call sailors to there deaths, by singing; while Erklings do the same thing with children." She added.

"To some degree, I suppose yes," replied a slightly amused Kettleburn. "The major difference being however, those sirens does not devour their prey as Erklings do."

He stopped and pointed to a table bearing parchment and earmuffs "I would like you to split up into groups, each group take an Erkling, and each person a set of earmuffs and bit of parchment. I would like you to study the Erklings and write an essay for me, which you will be turning in Monday, describing their purpose and some physical attributes. I'm going to give you an hour, you may begin."

"But they drown them..." Victoria said under her breath, getting up and getting her earmuffs. "They kill them, but do not eat them." He corrected. "There still dead either way you look at them..." She muttered, walking back to Sen and the rest of her group.

"Oiy!" said Sirius "These little buggers are scrappy aren't they?!" At that moment the Erkling that had been desperately trying to escape his grasp, bit Sirius very hard on the hand. Sirius let out a yelp of pain. It was very easy to see how they could kill young children with ease.

"Sirius you idiot," Said Serenity exasperatedly "You're supposed to be wearing your gloves!"

"Oh yeah," replied the severed Sirius absentmindedly "I almost forgot." He then handed the ever so infuriated Erkling to James and slipped on his dragonhide gloves.

"Jeeze Sirius. Your going to kill your self before the class is over." Victoria said wincing at the cuts on the hand, and putting on her own gloves, before she gets lectured by Serenity.

"Blah, will this Erkling hold still?" said a frustrated Remus, trying to get a good look t the inside of the creature's mouth, but it kept jerking its head away from him. Finally the Erkling made a pass to bite Remus' hand. Fortunately Moony _had_ heeded to Kettleburn's warnings and was wearing a pair of gloves. The erkling gave Moony a cold glare as he was, well what looked like someone massaging their tooth, or at least as much as an erkling can resemble such.

"So Remus, how many Canines can you see in there?" Victoria said while looking at its skin and taking notes on it, same with the nails.

"Two, same as any animal... no wait.." at this point in time Moony was practically wrenching the mouth of the beast open, his left hand almost entirely in it's jaws in order to prevent it from closing. "I... There are _four_ two protruding out from the _bottom_… How odd..."

"Really?" Victoria said moving over and looking, being really close to Remus, Serenity started to get nervous. "That is odd. Well I guess so they can chew threw the bones...disgusting animals-things" Then the animal almost broke out of Remus's grip and made a lunge for Victoria, sending her backwards, only to be caught by Sirius, almost sending himself to the ground.

"I'm terribly sorry about that." said Remus blushing slightly as he was now wrestling the erkling on the floor now.

"Yeah, sure, it's _me_ who's going to get killed." Sirius said to Victoria gently putting her down then dusting himself off.

"Thanks for the catch though." Victoria said blushing, while getting up, and staying a nice distance from the erkling. "Remus, get the arm and bend it backwards, up against the back. Then push his face against the floor. He-it can't get out of that."

"We better hurry, we don't have much time left." said Serenity, glancing at the watch on Remus' arm, the good portion of the hour gone.

"Well, I got what I need. Did you Sen?" Victoria asked Serenity, while sitting back, while giving the animal/thing a bad look.

"Yeah, I think all of us did." she replied looking to the rest of the group for their nods of confirmation. Remus returned the erkling back to Professor Kettleburn, not, before the Erkling managed to tag him across the cheek before dismissal.

"OW Remus. That doesn't look good." Victoria said noticing the cut on his cheek, only to cause Sirius to roll his eyes at the comment. Serenity simply rolled her eyes at Sirius' expression and headed back to the castle.

"Hey Sen!" Victoria said catching up to her. "Hey what's up? You have Arithmancy next don't you? I have to go to Charms with Sirius." Victoria said half rolling of eyes, half sighing with yay-ness.

"Actually don't have Arithmancy 'til 3:00. So I'll get about two-thirds of Charms done before Remus, James and I have to leave, why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason..." Victoria said sadly. "Good luck with Arithmancy. You know James is going to not get anything. Hey do you think it's too late to get into that class? I want to see that." "I don't know," she replied "You'd have to ask McGonagall. You might be able to crash this lesson, but I imagine Sirius would be pretty depressed if he was the only one not in the class." Then she leaned over to whisper so only Victoria would hear. "And we certainly wouldn't want that would we?"

"No I guess not…" Victoria said thinking, "Wait what about…No he has charms later…" She said turning around and looking back at Sirius with James, Peter, and Remus; all laughing and joking about something that the girls didn't hear. Not even noticing how the girls aren't there.


	12. Chapter 12: A Fond MemorySort of

**Chapter 12: A fond Memory…Sort of**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, I **_**do**_** own Victoria and Serenity. I also do not own the train seen. Anything you really recognize, I do ****not**** own.**

"Remember when we first became friends with them?" Victoria asked recalling the day.

"Yes. I do. Well I actually remember our first encounter with them…" Serenity replied, thinking back four years, when they were in there first year. "We were in the train corridor talking about which houses we were going to be in. You wanted to be in Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw, anything but Hufflepuff." Serenity said.

"And I still don't, Hufflepuff is for the people who have no specific strength. Yes nice enough people… But still remember 'give the rest to hufflepuff'" Victoria said remembering that from the Sorting Hat's song.

"Anyway Snape just left with Lily, and we took there place in the boys compartment, and you were talking all about how Slytherin would be so cool, since everyone else in your family has been in it and it would be cool to continue with it, and James caught onto that….

"You want to be in Slytherin?" a young boy with messy black hair said turning to her.

"Didn't you just get rid of another soon-to-be Slytherin?" A boy with long black hair asked the other boy.

"Yes, yes we did, why don't you go join him?" He said smirking at Victoria.

"Why don't you make me? All of my family has been in Slytherin, why should I be any different? What do you want to be in?"

"Gyrffindor!" Both of the boys shouted.

"I was talking to the other boy; sorry I didn't catch your name."

"James Potter, and that's Sirius Black." James said pointing to the other boy who was smirking.

"Well Potter, I don't think it's in your power to tell me where to sit and where not to sit." Victoria spat out.

"Well seeing you're in a compartment of soon to be Gryffindors, and your just one little Slytherin girl, I think we do." James said smirking.

"What's the problem with Slytherin? You couldn't care less when you didn't know I wanted to be in Slytherin. What's the problem you scared?" Victoria said with an evil grin on her face.

"Come on Vicki; let's go find another compartment..." Serenity said knowing that grin and what it can do, _without_ magic; she'd done it before.

"Fine." She said grabbing her bag and heading out, almost getting tripped by James. "I'd count your blessings." She muttered while slamming the compartment door, and walking with Serenity to an empty compartment.

"That Potter boy is an arrogant brat." Victoria said sulking in her seat. "Why did we have to leave?" She asked Serenity.

"Because I knew that look on your face. It's the same look you had on when you gave me this," Serenity showing a healing cut on her arm.

"Oh I did?"

"Yes you did. And personally, I would like if you didn't get into a fight before the school year starts." Serenity said coving up the cut.

"Why would it matter to you? It's not like you were fighting." Victoria said avoiding eye contact."

"Yes, but you drag me into it…"

(Present day)

"Oh ya, how's that cut doing?" Victoria said smiling. "It turned into a scar thank you very much." Serenity said giving her an annoyed look. "I don't get what his problem is with Slytherins, thoughIts kind of weird, like I was talking about going into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, he had no problem, but what's so wrong with Slytherin?" Victoria thought out loud. "I don't know…" Serenity said.

"I remember when we first really became friends, or really when they started hanging around us, because Sirius felt really bad about what happened…

_Victoria and Serenity were in there third year and eating breakfast in the great hall. Victoria has, like every other girl in the school, fallen in love with Sirius, yet because her and James could hardly talk to each other with out uttering an insult, or wishing one of them would just 'drop dead', they could not talk to each other, or she could not talk to Sirius… _

"Look Victoria, every other girl in the school, has fallen in love with him. Just get over it. Besides he's friends with that arrogant toe-rag, James Potter. How do you expect to talk to Sirius if he is always by him? Did you think of that?" Serenity said trying again to talk her out of this 'silly crush' she had on Sirius.

"Yes I did think of that, but if I catch him alone, it would be a good excuse to talk to him. It would be better if I was partnered with him in a project of some sort." Victoria said turning away from him, just before he looked her way. "I know he is friends with that arrogant toe-rag, sad excuse for a person that ever walked the earth, _James Potter_. But that shouldn't matter-"

"Now who is this Potter fellow you're talking about? It couldn't be me? Now it couldn't be me now could it? But I'm the only potter here…So…" James said from behind her, leaning down so his face is right by her ear, like he is telling her a secret.

"Oh hello Potter. Don't you have better things to do besides Eves drop?" Victoria said after jumping in her seat, silently cursing, for not checking around her to make sure he wasn't there.

"Well I usually do, but since you're talking about me…"

"Well, I hope you don't make a habit of it, most girls don't like that. Then again, I'm sure lots of girls like arrogant toe-rags. Like Lily for example? Wait, sorry she actually likes guys with the decency not to hit on every girl who walks your way! My mistake!" she said now standing, just about half and inch shorter of James, and in an 'up in your face' stance.

Sirius had heard her say that last comment, (actually all the marauders did, Remus was just rolling his eyes but then seeing the stance, started to get up too,)Looked up and noticed this, and was now starting to come over.

"Why you little-" James had started, but Remus and Sirius had come and started pulling him back.

"James calm down…" Remus said,

"Prongs, just calm down, it's just a girl, she can't help it…" Sirius added in.

"Oh I'm just a girl?" Victoria said a little sad. Not exactly what she wanted to hear, not that she wanted Sirius in this feud her and James have been having since first year.

"James why don't you listen to your friends, and Victoria listen to your cousin, let this go, just save it for another time…" Serenity said, getting nervous, most of the great hall was looking at them, including the teachers.

"Yes James, listen to them," Victoria said turning around leaving. Serenity quickly following her.

"I'm going to get that little Snake wanna-be…" James said, grabbing his stuff, "Just you wait; I'm going to get her good; how dare she insult me!" He said walking out of the hall and heading toward his next class.

"Oh boy, that is not going to be good for Victoria." Remus said rubbing his head. "Is that what her name was?" Sirius said surprised.

"Yes Sirius, Her name is Victoria Harper, and her Cousin, the girl who followed her is Serenity Hullhund They're in all of your classes." Remus said rolling her eyes, how he could not notice the girl that was staring at him through out the day, was beyond him. "Oh well she is cute…" Sirius started, "Like how Katie Holms was cute? Or like all of the other girls you snogged through out the years?" Remus said rolling his eyes and grabbing his stuff and heading out toward his next class.

"Hey no fair!" Sirius said catching up to him, "All of those girls are cute, and they all want me. How am I supposed to pick just one?" Sirius said while just grabbing his stuff while walking with Remus, Peter quickly following.

"Oh yes, quite the dilemma. Sirius Black can't pick one girl out of thousands that are in 'love' with him…" Remus said sarcastically.

The next few days were fairly normal, but the next trip to hogsmead was coming up and all of the girls were waiting to see if Sirius would ask anybody to go with him, or that they would get caught under the mistletoe that is hung through out the castle, in the most unexpected places… Victoria could settle for either one, she really didn't care.

"James has been awfully quite these past few days I'm starting to worry." Serenity said, while they were walking back from Care of Magical Creatures.

"Oh stop worrying and start thinking about if you're going to get asked to go on the hogsmead trip with some one!" Victoria said happily, she has been hoping that Sirius will be asking her to the hogsmead trip.

"Why am I the only one worried that he could be plotting something? I've seen James and the rest of the Marauders huddled around a piece of parchment, and there were dots moving…" Serenity said, but before she could say anything more, she was hit in the back of the head with a snowball.

She turned around and saw Victoria stifling a laugh and then quickly pointed to Remus, who was next to her nose in a book. He looked up confused, and saw Serenity just about to chuck a snowball at Victoria. Right, and I mean like milliseconds after she threw the snowball, Victoria grabbed Remus's arm and pulled him in front of her, and taking the snowball hit. "Sorry Remus." Victoria said after the snowball hit,

"Um, ya its ok?" Remus said, not exactly knowing what to say.

He looked up and saw Serenity's face bright red, and her hands cupped over her mouth. "Oh. My. God." She said, "I'msoooooooooooosorryremus! Ohmygod, Ididn'tmeanforyoutogethit! ItwasmeantforVictorianotyou!" She said quickly almost unintelligible.

"What?" Remus asked confused,

"She said she is sorry, she didn't mean for you to get hit, it was meant for me; why I say sorry-again." Victoria said while moving in front of him, seeing James and Sirius coming out of the corner of her eye. "Sorry!" Victoria said now running and grabbing Serenity's arm and dragging her along with her.

"What did she do to _you?!_" James said shocked.

"What did you do to _her!?_" Sirius added, "I mean she has a reason to dislike James, but what did you do to her?"

"Oh nothing, I just blocked a snowball for her…" Remus said,

"Wait, did you run and protect her?"

"Or did she pull you in front of her?" Sirius and James said finishing each others thoughts.

"She pulled me in front of her, she I think hit Serenity with one, and Serenity chucked one back and Victoria grabbed me and pulled me in front of her. Serenity had perfect aim; she'd be a pretty darn good Beater…" Remus babbled on, "Wait, and put me out of a position? No way, besides girls can't play on the quittach team." Sirius said.

"Remus you just gave me a pretty good idea on what to do to get her back. Thanks buddy." James said hitting Remus in the back, knocking a bunch of snow off of his head.

On Saturday, all of the students, third year and above were at Hogsmead. Since Victoria wasn't asked out by Sirius, or any other guy for that matter, she was at the fence that separated the pathway to she Shrieking Shack and Hogsmead, sketching it out. "Man, Sucks I can't get any closer. Serenity better hurry up, how long does it take to finish a cup of tea?!" She said to herself, getting mad that the sketch wasn't turning out the way she hoped. She was about to give up when a snowball hit her in the back of her head. "Haha, Serenity. Come on come out, you got me, we're even." Victoria said turning around facing the way the snowball came. Another snow ball came from her left and hit her in the head. "Ow!" She said turning to her left; then another came from her right and hit in the head.

"OW!!" She said, now facing her right; a huge snowball, and I mean HUGE, came and hit her from the side, knocking her down, just barley missing the barbed wire fence. She looked down and saw a huge like 3 inch by 7inch rock had been lodged into it. She got up as quickly as she could, and started to run as fast as she could, but she was being pelted by snowballs as she was running, some of them had rocks in them, she got to where she could see the three broomsticks. She leaned up against a tree and sighed of relief. She knew Potter was behind this. She put her hand up against her head, and felt blood, she looked and she saw a lot of it. It had gotten on her shirt, and her sleeves. "Boo!" Something said, laughing. Victoria screamed, while jumping up and started running but not getting very far, tripping and falling onto the cold hard ground, knocking her out. The last thing she heard was Serenity shrieking "Victoria!"

The next thing she knew she was in the hospital wing of the school. Serenity was there, reading a book, but you could tell she was somewhere else; her face was red, from crying. "Sen?" Victoria said quietly, "What happened?" "Victoria! You're awake! Oh thank god!" She said calling over Madam Promfry. "All I remember is getting hit by rocks, hidden by snowballs, blood, tripping and knocking myself out…" Victoria said trying to sit up, but Madam Promfry pushed her back down; and gave her a blood red drink, smelling of cooked liver, spinach, cooked char, and other disgusting stuff; it tasted worse than it smelled. Victoria was about to put it away, or rather dump it somewhere, but Madam Promfry would not look away till she drank it, so gaging every now and then she drank the vile drink.

"I'm going to ignore the rocky snowballs for now, but after you got knocked out, I dragged you to the Three Broomsticks, and Professor McGonagall took you to the hospital wing… Why were James, Sirius and Peter coming out of the forest after you? Did they do this?!" Serenity asked a little peeved.

"Well, I don't really know…I mean all I remember are getting hit by the rocky snowballs. And someone saying 'Boo!' and laughing…wait…It was Sirius! I know that laugh…I never thought…Sirius…Why would they do that? I mean I knew James wanted to get back at me, and so did I…but never like this…I mean this is just cruel….I never did anything to Sirius…I could have died from blood loss…" Victoria said turning on her side, tears forming in her eyes, _why? Why Sirius, I didn't do anything to you…s_he thought, silently crying.

"Serenity, I think you should leave. You can come back in the morning, bring her some clothes." Madam Promfry said, shooing her out.

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning Victoria…" Serenity said walking away, getting ready to give James and Sirius Heck.

Victoria was released from the Hospital wing in the morning, when they went to the Great Hall to sit down to eat, Victoria noticed that all of the girls, and some boys who were guilted into leaving and sitting with there girlfriends, were seated away from James and Sirius, even Remus was a few seats down. That was thanks to Misty Dragonheart, one of Victoria's friends that was in her fourth year at Hogwarts. She did that with the help of Serenity, the entire school was buzzing about the prank that went to far. Sirius looked up and saw Victoria he had a bit of remorse on his face, while James looked up and his eyes been filled with hate, as per usual, but now Lilly would ignore him completely, or utter worse insults then before. That went on during breakfast, lunch and dinner for the next couple weeks. Victoria found out that McGonagall had given James, Sirius, and Peter 2 week's detention, every night and for both Saturday's, so now the Quittach team hated them.

"SNAKIE! SNAKIE!" Sirius said running trying to catch up with her, they were coming from Potions. "WAIT UP! WAIT UP! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" He said still trying to catch up, once he did, he went in front of her and stopped her. "Hello?! I was calling you." Sirius said out of breath.

"I have a name Black. And until you learn it I don't answer to you. So just leave me alone." Victoria replied, walking away from him. Sirius stood there for a minute, hitting his head for her name.

"Victoria! Victoria!" He said catching up and going in front of her again. "There I know your name! So now wait and here me out!" He said quite proud of himself for remembering.

"No I won't, I don't want to hear what ever you have to say. So get out of my face." Victoria replied coldly,

"Hey you said until I learned your name you wouldn't answer me! And I know your name. So you need to hear me out."

"NO I said I don't answer to you until you learned my name, that didn't imply anything. I am not one of your little love sick puppies that follow you around, Black. And I never will be." She started, but Sirius cut her off,

"Hey who said I'd ask _you _out? What if I'm trying to apologize? Huh? Think of that?"

"Who said I say _yes_? Who put you up to this huh? What, is this another sick joke you and Potter cooked up? Why don't you and your sick sense of humor, and go jump of the astronomy tower. Why don't you take Potter along with you?" She said venomously while walking away. Sirius looked a little hurt, and surprised. He had never been rejected before, and he wasn't even asking her out! He ran up to her again, easily keeping up with her fast walking.

"You know what, until you hear me out; I'm going to just keep following you around." He said quite proud about his decision.

"Oh what about your little fan club? Won't they get mad?"

"Mad? What would they be mad about?" Sirius said confused.

"Oh that me, the girl who hates Sirius Black with every fiber of her being, and then some, is getting all of his attention." She said casually, not even noticing that Sirius has stopped short, and was staring at her in shock.

"Now wait a minute!" Sirius had said running to catch up to her, "Why do you hate me?!" He demanded. "What did I do to you?!"

"Oh for once in you life think! Is your head really that hollow?! I thought that was just a myth!" She said full of mock laughter. "I didn't do anything to you that would justify what you did to me…" She said, trying to walk faster, they were now approaching The Fat Lady.

Sirius had stuff going though his mind, trying to make sense of what she was saying. "Wait do you mean the snowball incident? That was not my idea, it was all James." Sirius started, but got cut off by Victoria,

"But you went along with it. It does not matter who idea it was, but who went along with it." Victoria said quietly, and slipping in the portrait hole with another group. Sirius just barely made it, the portrait slamming shut at his heels. "I never did anything to you Sirius Black, but what you did, just so you could have some fun, not even thinking about what you were getting into, that can not be ignored, that was just wrong. So just shove off." Victoria said walking into the girls' dormitory, and slamming the door in his face.

For the next weeks, and months, all classes that Sirius had with Victoria he would sit with her, trying to get her to talk to her. At the end of the year, Victoria was slowly starting to talk to Sirius.

"Sirius I can see you, you're no ninja." Victoria said stopping in the corridor, waiting for Sirius to come up and try to get her to forgive him.

"Hey! You called me Sirius!!" Sirius said happily, as they started walking towards Potions.

"Don't get used to it Black." Victoria said, not realizing that she was talking to Sirius with out yelling, or insulting.

"Ohh were back to Black aren't we now? Well I can wait," Sirius said.

"Wait for what?"

"Wait for you to start calling me Sirius again."

"Oh yes, not going to happen; for a long time."

"Oh I don't think so…It will happen sooner than you think."

"I don't think so, see you still don't get the concept that as long as you keep snogging all of these girls, I'll never like you…" Victoria said as she was going down the steps towards the dungeons.

"Oh I don't care about that…I do care about you hating me for helping with James's prank." Sirius said carelessly.

Victoria just scoffed at that last comment and shut the potions door in Sirius face.

(Present Day)

"Wow, I like completely forgot about Sirius's involvement that last part… How did you ever forgive Sirius?" Serenity said staring at the ground. "You know I don't think I ever did, I mean I've always hated James more ever since, now I have a justified reason to." Victoria said, then jumping up when James came up behind her and said, "You had to tell that story didn't you? How many times did I say I was sorry?"

"Not enough Potter." Victoria said, putting her hair behind her ear, to show a scare right above her ear. James stopped short in his step. He hasn't ever seen that scare before.

**((A/N: ok this is now the longest chapter I have ever written, and the most important one. You lucky people got to see the hate that has been in Victoria for a long time… Oh by the by this is a whopping 6 pages in word. Verses the like 2 or 3 I usually write…))**


End file.
